el verdadero amor
by cuty chan
Summary: kurama es un gran actor de cine, pero botan podra soportar la idea de un romance a escondidas?.....
1. Chapter 1

el verdadero amor

la tarde se hacia larga, la espera para botan era demasiada queria estar con el pero el vendria tarde a buscarla como siempre; para el siempre era lo mejor por un lado su carrera, por otro ella. a veces esas actitudes de el la hacian enojar y pensaba para si -si me ama, porque me oculta- cada dia esa situacion la entristecia.  
las ocho llegaron, ella estaba vestida con el pantalon y la remera de costumbre, apenas maquillada y sentada en el sofa mirando hacia la revista que habia en el, dio una leve sonrrisa, y suspiro -eres increible, realmente-, de repente un auto paro en frente a su casa, era color oro y de vidrios oscuros; valeria tomo su campera y se dirigio a el; un chofer la esperaba dentro.  
-buenas noches, señorita-  
-buenas noches, javier, hacia donde vamos-  
-el señor me pidio llevarla hacia su hotel- dijo el hombre con voz cariñosa, y arranco el auto -algun dia me vendras a buscar personalmente!- reprocho al aire y acosto su cabeza sobre el asiento para quedarse dormida en unos instantes.  
el auto paro repentinamente.  
-señorita, ya estamos en su destino-  
botan abrio sus ojos y vio un inmenso hotel cinco estrellas.  
-el la espera en la habitacion 222-  
-esta vez no me manda las llaves?- dijo en tono de burla a la cual el chofer sonrio.  
despues de despedirse valeria subio al 3º piso encontrandose frente a frente con la habitacion. golpeo tres veces como era su costumbre y un muchacho alto, de pelo rojo y ojos verdes le sonrio y le hizo pasar.  
-bonito lugar- comento ella -te gusta-  
-siempre tuviste buen gusto para estas cosas-  
-por eso te elegi a ti- dijo el alagandola y conduciendola hacia una pequeña mesa donde estaba la cena ya cevida para ellos.  
-sabes, una pelicula te hubiera salido mas barato que todo este lujo- comento ella sentandose para comenzar a comer -que, no te gusta que te consienta un poco-  
-depende, cada vez que vengo nunca salimos-  
-de eso ya hablamos, aun no, no quiero que hablen de ti en la prensa- dijo el calmadamente -no quieres que hablen de mi, acaso te averguenzo-  
-no es nada de eso, no quiero discutir, basta-  
-tu nunca quieres nada excepto pasar la noche conmigo, acaso no es para eso que me llamaste-  
-no, es porque te amo-  
-eres un gran actor, pero yo ya no soy parte de esta pelicula- dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y tomaba su campera en direccion hacia la puerta de la habitación.  
-por favor quedate- rogo el -esto no es un a actucion, realmente te amo-  
- si me amas, porque quieres que venga cuando a ti te parece, porque me sitastes aqui-  
-porque te necesito, poque te amo-  
- y que clase de amor es el que sientes, el de una noche, el sueño que una vez tuve cambio, esa noche fue la mejor, me hiciste mil promesas que no cumplistes, me voy-  
- espera, si cumpli-  
-en que forma-  
-en esta,..- se arridillo delante de ella y mostro un anillo de oro con un diamante en el. -no puedo asegurarte que la fama sea eterna, no puedo asegurarte que no nos separemos algun dia, pero puedo asegurarte que si no paso el resto de mis dias contigo morire-  
botan comenzo a llorar mientras decia que si con su cabeza, el se paro y la abrazo fuertemente mientras colocaba en su dedo el anillo.  
-te amo-  
-te amo- dijo ella aun llorando.  
-esta nche cambiare la rutina, vamos a salir-  
- a donde-  
- adonde sea, solo quiero estar contigo- le dijo mientras la besaba y abria de nuevo la puerta para poder salir 


	2. Chapter 2

lagrimas por el pasado

ya habia pasado una semana desde aquella propuesta y el no habia vuelto a llamarla, botan no entendia nada. encendio el televisor de su cuarto y se recosto en la cama, para su sorpresa el estava en el, en una seremonia de premios, botan estaba a punto de estallar de furia cuando escucho lo peor:

-asique, por favor dime a mi y a todas esas chicas gritando,tienes novia, estas comprometido?- dijo el reportero -para nada, sigo solo como siempre estuve- dijo el calmadamente 

despues de esta declaracion botan apago el televisor y se quito el anillo lanzandolo para adentro de un cajon de su mesa de luz.  
-esto es increible!- exclamo ella llorando.

la mañana se hizo y ella desperto con su cara empapada en lagrimas, su corazon roto y la unica persona capaz de reparlo era la que habia causado el daño en un principio.  
las horas pasaron, y de un momento a otro sono el telefono, botan contesto penzando que era su amiga pero para su sorpresa era el:

-tengo que verte, te mandare a buscar a las 5 de la tarde- dijo el -que te hace penzar que voy a ir, que clase de estupida crees que soy-  
-solo ven-  
-siempre que me llamas es igual, siempre, nunca me dices mas nada que esa tipica frase tuya "solo ven", esta vez las reglas del juego cambiaron, si quieres verme ven tu a mi casa a las 5 y por favor, se puntual- al decir esto ultimo botan colgo el telefono, orgullosa de no haber cedido como de costumbre a sus caprichos. miro el reloj y ya eran las 3 tenia dos horas solamente para por lo menos crear con su ropa y algo de maquillaje un aspecto diferente al que tenia, ese de niña destrozada. rapido pasaron las horas y se hicieron las 5. un auto paro en frente a su casa este era diferente a los demas que la habian recogido tantas veces, este era mas lujoso,derrepente se sintio el timbre, botan abrio inmediatamente y le hizo pasar.

- se puede saber que quieres esta vez?- dijo ella enfadada -te devo una explicacion-  
-acerca de que?- dijo haciendose la inocente -se que viste el reportaje- dijo el sin perder la calma -que, ahora me diras que hay camaras en mi casa, no?- dijo sarcasticamente -tuve que decir que no estaba con nadie para no perjudicarte, no es la primera vez que salgo con alguien y mi relacion termina por culpa de los medios-  
-salir conmigo, eso es lo que tratas de decir, la ultima vez salimos solo porque yo insisti, antes yo mas que tu novia era la estupida que se acostaba contigo, en ese momento crei ser tu prometida y ahora ya no soy nada, vinistes aqui mas que para darme una explicacion para no romper la rutina- dijo ella sollosando - te la hare facil, levantete y sigueme, te llevare a mi habitacion-  
-ese es el concepto que tienes de mi, no-  
-cual deveria tener-  
-yo solo vine a explicarte, no quiero mas nada, buenas noches botan-dijo el dirigiendose hacia la puerta -espera, no te vallas- dijo ella provocando que el muchacho se sentara nuevamente. ella corrio hacia su cuarto tomo del cajon el anillo lo beso y se lo volvio a colocar, corrio rapidamente donde estaba el sentado se inco delante de el y no pudo evitar llorar.  
-y ahora que, yo no te he hecho nada- dijo el levantando suavemente el rostro de botan -en realidad nos vamos a casar-  
-si, en un mes-  
-mis padres no vendran-  
-por que, seguro que estan felices por ti-  
-me separe de ellos cuando tenia doce años y me fui a vivir con una tia politica, mi padre era alcoholico y mi madre una cualquiera, cuando me negue a estar con un amigo de mi padre 20 años mayor que yo ellos me hecharon- dijo ella mientras continuaba llorando.

el no podia creer lo que habia escuchado, se inco en el suelo tambien y la abrazo con toda su fuerza tratando asi de cesar todas las lagrimas de ella, lo cual fue inutil.

-porque me dijiste todo eso-  
-no crei tener que decirtelo nunca, nunca crei que fuera real nuestro compromiso, hasta ahora-  
-entoces, porque confiastes ahora en que lo era-  
-cuando te ofreci ir a mi cuarto, te negaste-

las lagrimas de botan comenzaron a parar y su cara tomo de nuevo la imagen que el tanto adoraba, la de la niña inocente que habia conocido por accidente y que no habia salido de su cabeza desde entoces.

-que te parece si hacemos una locura?- dijo el con cara de chico listo -que, en que estas penzando?- dijo ella dudosa -casemonos hoy, ahora-  
-estas loco!- dijo ella riendo -conozco una capilla cerca, y nos ahorramos la espera-  
-pero...nos ahorramos los regalos!- dijo ella bromeando -si o no, ahora o en un mes, tu decides, nosotros solos o con toda la multitud de periodistas y toda mi familia, la cual es muy gande-  
-ahora supongo, nunca me gustaron las multitudes-  
-vamos entonces, se hace tarde- dijo el.

-definitivamente estas loco- dijo ella mientras cerraba la purta de la casa y subia en su coche.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

gracias a todos por los reviews!

cuty chan 


	3. Chapter 3

el significado de el amor

el camino era largo hasta la capilla que el habia mensionado, en el auto solo se miraban a los ojos y no hablaban el parecia muy seguro de lo que hacia pero botan estaba cada vez mas dudosa,  
-realmente quiero casarme con el?- ella pensaba pero era inutil, no encontraba una respuesta que la convenciera realmente.  
al fin el coche paro en una capilla vieja, el muchacho se bajo del auto y corrio hacia ella, toco la puerta y un hombre no muy mayor le atendio, botan no pudo entender que decian el auto estaba lejos y ninguno miraba hacia el auto lo cual a botan le era evidente que no se trataba de ella esa conversacion, pero si no era de ella de que era, botan salio despacio sin que ninguno de los hombres la viera y se coloco en una pared detras de ellos, uno de los grandes talentos de ella fue siempre ser buena en camuflarse a la vista de los demas asi que no tuvo ningun problema esta vez asi que se limito a escuchar la conversación.

-por favor hazlo como favor personal- dijo el novio de botan -sabes bien que no puedo permitirlo-  
-si no es ahora no es nunca, la voy a perder para siempre-  
-quizas es lo mejor, ella es muy joven para ti-  
-ella es mayor de edad y sabe lo que hace-  
-mi desicion no va a cambiar, buenas noches-  
-buenas noches-

botan no pudo evitar correr hacia ambos hombres, tenia que hacer algo no podria jamas ver a el destrozado, como en este momento le veia, el otro hombre se detuvo y se quedo observandola calladamente, el silencio entre los tres en un segundo se rompio cuando ella decidio hablar.

-usted es el que dirige la capilla?- dijo ella -no, soy un ayudante-  
-usted acaso sabe que relacion tenemos el y yo?- dijo señalando a su novio quien la miraba atentamente -son pareja-  
-se equivoca, no solo somos pareja, el es mi amante, mi amigo, mi novio y la razon por la que todavia sigo en pie, es mi luz en la oscuridad, entoces, que derecho tiene usted a decirnos lo que es correcto?- a esto el hombre no tuvo respuesta alguna o simplemente prefirio callar al ver que no tenian fundamentos sus palabras anteriores.  
-ahora con el devido respeto, soy yo la que le dice buenas noches- el hombre que quedo tieso al escuchar las palabras de la joven.

Botan tomo del brazo a su novio y entraron al auto.

-que fue todo eso?- pregunto el intrigado -tuve curiosidad y sali del auto, al escuchar esa conversacion crei que seria prudente intervenir y dejar claro algunos puntos- dijo ella con confianza.  
-no me referia a eso sino a lo ultimo que dijistes-  
-lo de "buenas noches-  
-no, lo anterior- dijo el mientras conducia -yo...no se... simplemente dije lo que sentia...es todo- dijo ella con inseguridad de la respuesta que fuera a recibir.  
-me gusto, no pense que fueras asi- dijo el sonriendo -asi como-  
-tan tierna y tan profunda de corazon, siempre tuve tu cariño y algo de tu respeto, bueno... solo cuando no te ponias rebelde niña- dijo el riendo -pero nunca pense que me amarias tanto como dijiste- dijo el acariciando la mejilla ahora sonrojada de botan.  
-no me digas niña, creci, soy una adulta y como tal soy resposable de mis actos, se que es importante para ti esto y esta noche sera nuestra boda- dijo ella sonriendo -para el auto, yo conducire-  
-que tienes en mente botan?- dijo el confuso -lo veras cuando lleguemos- afirmo ella tomando las llaves del auto.

ambos cambiaron de puesto y ella condujo por unos minutos hasta llegar a una casa de buen aspecto y algo lujosa.  
-espera aqui, no me tardo- dijo ella cerrando la puerta del coche.

toco timbre en aquella casa y una mujer salio y abrazo fuertemente a botan y luego un hombre rubio salio tambien a recibirla; estuviero un rato hablando en la puerta y luego botan le hizo señas al muchacho en el coche de que saliera, el obedecio y fue junto a ella.

-ella es mi tia politica, sabrina y el es su esposo marcelo el es pastor y acepto casarnos ahora- dijo botan a su novio.  
-un gusto-exclamaron marcelo y sabrina -el placer es mio- dijo el educadamente -por favor, pasen- dijo el rubio mientras botan y kurama seguian a la pareja asia adentro de la casa tomados del brazo y besandose.

-botan, no puedo negar que tienes siempre un truco debajo de la manga- dijo el riendo -mas vale siempre tenerlo- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa a su amado. 


	4. Chapter 4

los caminos de el destino

ahora cada vez eran las cosas mas claras en la mente de botan y la sonrisa no se le quitaba de su rostro,  
todo tenia sentido, todo era color rosa.  
sabrina hizo sentar rapidamente a botan y a su novio mientras servia una copa de vino a botan y se la entregaba, su novio solo observaba, sin decir una palabra al respecto.

-aun te acuerdas de mis vicios, no tia?- dijo botan riendo y tomando la copa en su mano -siempre fuistes una consentida, apuesto a que ahora te das lujos mayores que una simple copa de vino,  
o me equivoco?-dijo sabrina -no te creas, siempre prefiero una copa en familia y no una botella sola- continuaba riendo botan -cuidate niña, si quieres llegar viva a los cincuenta- dijo marcelo que estaba sentado en el sofa junto a sabrina -aun hay algunas cosas que se deven arreglar antes de la boda, mejor termina pronto-  
-nunca te gusto que bebiera, no-  
-nunca me molesto, siempre y cuando te cuides- dijo marcelo abrazandola.

-marcelo, cariño, ayudame con la cena- dijo sabrina.  
inmediatamente ambos se fueron dejando a botan y al el muchacho solos.

-botan, que quisiste decir con "vicios"?- dijo el muchacho algo confundido -por que me pregutas eso-  
-no lo se, nunca tomastes alcohol cuando estabas conmigo, siempre tomabas refrescos y nada mas-  
-asia mucho que no tomaba esto- dijo botan dejando la copa en la mesa delante de ella -no se porque la acepte ahora, si me hubiera imaginado tu reaccion, no lo hubiera hecho nunca- dijo ella apartandose de al lado de su novio.  
-solo te hice una pregunta, no quiero que te enojes por una estupides como esta- dijo el tratando de pasar su brazo por el hombro de botan.  
-no estoy enojada, pero hay cosas que no entiendo, es solo eso-  
-como que-  
-yo no puedo tomar una copa de vez en cuando, pero tu si puedes usarme cuando te da la gana-  
-usarte, de que hablas botan-  
-cada noche que tu me citabas en un hotel o donde fuese, nunca te pusiste en mi posicion, nunca me preguntaste si yo queria pasar la noche contigo, nunca te preocupaste de ver como yo me sentia respecto a esos encuentros, nunca me dijistes te amo mientras me mantenia junto a ti- dijo botan sollosando -entonces como no voy a sentirme usada, como quieres que me sienta?-

el muchacho no tuvo palabras para respoder y cuando regreso marcelo le dijo que la boda se postergaria, luego de esto hizo que botan se despidiera de sus parientes y la llevo a su auto.  
mientras el muchacho conducia a su casa, botan no dijo ninguna palabra solo miraba asi afuera y alguna que otra lagrima se le escapaba por sus ojos, el chico no la miraba, su mirada solo estaba en el camino.  
despues de un rato el auto paro en casa bastante amplia y luosa, el muchacho salio del auto y abrio la puerta de botan, ella salio e inmediatamente el la llevo hasta adentro.  
-tu casa esta lejos, mejor quedate aqui esta noche, necesitas descansar- dijo el conduciendola a una habitación de color rosa.  
-donde dormiras tu?- dijo ella con timidez a el muchacho -mi cuarto esta serca del tuyo, no te preocupes- dijo el evitando llorar con todas sus fuerzas y dirigiendose a la puerta, botan le conocia bien y noto la tristeza que el sentia.  
-quedate conmigo esta noche- dijo ella, el muchacho se dio vuelta y le miro.  
-no creo que sea apropiado, no quiero ser yo el malo de esta pelicula-  
-siento mucho lo que dije, puedes quedarte ahora-  
-que quieres en verdad botan?-dijo el dirigiendose a ella -esta noche solo te quiero a ti- dijo botan besando y quitando la camisa de el muchacho.

tres semanas despues ellos dos vivian juntos y cada dia se acercaba mas la muy "controversial" boda como salia en los perodicos. botan solo rio al ver este articulo, mientras el muchacho se sentaba a la mesa e intentaba abrir los ojos, a el siempre le habia costado levantarse en la mañana.

-puedes creerlo?- dijo botan con una sonrisa -a esta hora de la mañana, creo todo lo que me digan- dijo el bostezando -despierta de una vez,o voy a reconsiderar no volver a repetir lo de anoche- dijo botan amenazante -que se supone que dice ahora ese periodico?- dijo el ya un poco mas despierto -nada mas ni nada menos que "...la muy controversial boda de una estrella y una fan se llevara a cabo en pocos dias-  
-deveria demandarlos-  
-no creo, que digan lo que quieran despues de todo es cierto yo era una fan-  
-y es cierto que quedan pocos dias, esta vez estas segura no?- dijo el mirandola fijamente -no dudes de que lo estoy, te amo-  
-tambien te amo, botan- dijo el basandola. 


	5. Chapter 5

mi regalo

botan estaba ansiosa eran apenas las 6 de la mañana y ya queria ponerse el vestido blanco, todo parecia un sueño, algo que no parecia real, pero lo era. ella se miro al espejo por un momento, -quien lo hubiera dicho- penso para sus adentros.

el muchacho sin embargo estaba apresurado en su auto conduciendo, se habia despertado temprano como a las 4, habia algo que tenia que hacer, el ya habia conducido unas largas horas, se sintio aliviado cuando encontro lo que buscaba; para el auto en frente a una casa remolque y golpeo la puerta,  
una mujer le abrio y le hizo pasar.  
-hola- dijo la mujer -soy shania-  
-hola, encantado- -vienes por lo de la invitacion, no, mi hija deve aberte mandado a que me dijeras que la boda se cancelo u otra excusa-  
-en realidad, botan no me mando, hay algunas cosas que no entiendo-

en ese momento un hombre salio de su habitación y saludo cortesmente al muchacho y se sento junto a la madre de botan.  
-asique que es lo que quieres saber?- dijo shania -botan me conto porque se fue de aqui, pero me parecio que ese dia ella estaba fuera de si, quiero saber de nuevo que paso ese dia-  
-la noche era tranquila-comenzo el hombre calmadamente -hacia poco que me habia marchado al supermercado, regrese a los minutos y encontre a mi esposa defendiendose de una violacion por parte de mi mejor amigo y a botan llorando en la sala, mi supuesto amigo queria llevarse a botan a la fuerza asi que comenze a golperlo y lo saque de aqui, el me dijo que volveria y conseguiria lo que queria, fue entonces que tome el telefono y llame a la tia politica de botan para que fuera con ella un tiempo, pero a las semanas, su tia me dijo que botan no queria regresar con nosotros y que nos odiaba, nunca quise hacerle daño por eso la deje que viviera libre como ella queria-  
-eso no fue lo que ella me dijo- dijo el muchacho sorprendido -botan era muy reservada, quisas ni vio la mitad de la historia- dijo shania -entoces, tus dudas estan claras ahora?- dijo el hombre mirando fijamente a kurama -definitivamente, pero...me gustaria que fueran a la boda esta noche-respodio el con una sonrisa -pero botan quiere que estemos?-pregunto shania -haganlo como un favor para mi- dijo el marchandose hacia la puerta.

mas tarde llego donde botan ya eran las 7 y la boda seria a las 9, apenas tenia tiempo de aprontarse,  
valery le miraba intrigada, - se fue tan temprano y ahora vuelve tardisimo, donde estaba-  
-he, cariño, a donde fuistes tantas horas?- pregunto botan con intriga -a buscar tu regalo- respodio el -espero que te guste-  
-que es-  
-esta noche lo sabras- dijo el

cuendo el muchacho por fin termino eran las nueve en punto, todos lo invitado habian llegado y el muchcho tuvo que apurarse para seguir a botan, cuando estuviero en la pueta ella le tomo del brazo y se dirigieron al altar, pero en el medio del camino el solto a botan, quien le miro intrigada.  
-por que hiciste eso?- dijo ella sorprendida -porque quiero darte ahora tu regalo- exclamo el y siguio solo hasta el altar el padre y la madre de botan se asercaron a ella y comenzaron a hablar.  
largo rato duro la charla, luego de esta el padre de botan la llevo hasta el altar.  
todo transcurrio normal en la ceremonia, luego de esta vino una gran fiesta.

-botan, que tal mi regalo?- dijo el susurrando -me gusto mucho-susurro ella -pero es hora de que yo te de el mio-  
-que-  
-estoy embarazada-  
-te amo, lo sabes no?- dijo el abrazandola -si no lo supiera, no estaria aqui- dijo ella -yo tambien te amo, desde el primer dia en que te vi-  
ambos rieron ese dia y se prometieron que siempre seria asi para vivir felices por siempre

FIN 


End file.
